the Pillow Story
by aster-sunflowers
Summary: Shion finds himself in a rather awkward situation. Not the usual reunion fic. TRUST ME on that one.


Hi there. I DEDICATE THIS STORY and it's AWFUL BEGINNING TO MY GOOD FRIEND KRIS.

Who stayed over last week and decided at about 4 am that Nezumi was Shion's penis pillow. Then she told me on the phone earlier that Shion should fuck a pillow, and now here we are... I'm going to keep it as in character as I possibly can with this...uhm...scenario.

Disclaimer: I don't own no.6 and little tidbits like this are exactly why.

Evenings were never Shion's favorite part of the day. The darkness was always comforting and almost romantic to him since so many of his deepest moments happened in the dark, with Nezumi. He had to live with those memories every single night and every single day, he had to wake up feeling more worn and exhausted than he did before.

Karan had left her bakery for the night, spending her time with Rikiga, whom suggested, as friends, they should go out to dinner. It was already past midnight and she would have at least checked in by now. Shion sat on his bed, hands clasped together, in thought.

For a woman who said she was strong enough on her own, she certainly did have a soft spot for Rikiga. Shion pondered that and it led him back into dangerous thinking.

He began to think of Nezumi.

Lying down, he decided that it was useless to long for somone who wouldn't be back right away. All things like this did, was exhaust him even more and distract him from his main focus: the reconstruction of the city, No.6.

Yoming had become more and more of a harassment; he constantly rubbed in Shion's face about how he'll be done in by the responsibility on his shoulders.

The people from the West Block weren't used to having rules and acting civil to settle their disputes just yet. Shion had to inform some of them himself about common sense and not to shoot people for speaking. Then the residents of the former No.6 refused to accept that they'd have to work for their pay, and had only begged for the former system to return.

It was all so much. Shion lied on his back as he stretched. His muscles were worn. He didn't realize until it was too late, what he had gotten himself into. Perhaps he really was idealistic.

Rolling over, he sighed, burying his face in a pillow. It was soft and he inhaled, almost mistaking it for one of the pillows in the underground room.

All he wanted was for Nezumi to return home, for everything to be peaceful and fair, and above all..

A thought fluttered through Shion's head. He bit his lip. He couldn't.

He sat up almost appalled by his idea. It was very unlike him to think something as vulgar as that.

The silence of this house and the darkness of the night settled in the air, and squinting his eyes, Shion almost imagined that it was the underground room again. The mouse was asleep on the top bunk, curled in the scent of his mother's lenins.

There was no one else here but him, so no one else would know.

Shion closed his eyes and clenched the pillow. He imagined it was Nezumi.

Cuddling was how it started; at least that's all Shion intended to do. He had pushed these thoughts so far out of his mind that once he thought one thing too many, a gate seemed to break and he became overwhelmed.

He pulled the pillow closer as he lied on his side, kissing it. Not only did Shion want to be near Nezumi again, he wanted to kiss him. He craved the taste of his tounge and the feel of his fingertips. He wanted to hear his voice sing for him, because of him, and to show Nezumi how much he really loved him, in this way.

He imagined it and he could almost hear Nezumi's moans. Shion's body filled with heat he couldn't contain and it tingled, as if all of his limbs had fallen asleep at once. He rolled so that he was on his stomach, on the pillow, and buried his face in it.

The smooth skin on Nezumi's neck could use a few stray marks. His hair was long enough to tug and so soft, Shion wanted to crawl over him and to ravish his skin. He wanted Nezumi to touch him too. He wanted to be as intimate as they could be, and he wanted to show him that they could trust eachother this much.

He missed him so much, he let out a frustrated groan as his hands clenched the sheets. The bed knocked into a wall only once, because he didn't know if he was kicking the blankets off or not.

Shion couldn't formulate proper thoughts at the moment. Something else was on his mind.

His lips... the same lips Nezumi kissed him with. How would they feel against his, like this? Would it be soft, passionate and sweet?

If Nezumi returned right now, could they kiss, and would he taste the melodies that Nezumi created with them?

Footsteps silently found their way through the kitchen. There was a carefulness to them as they glided in the dark, almost cat-like.

Shion didn't hear them. Instead he found himself biting the pillow and massaging it, grinding into it. The footsteps stood beside a corner.

Nezumi's eyes widened and he stopped chewing the doughnut he picked up. He didn't know if he was going to spit it out or choke on it from stifling his laughter. Instead he only held his breath and kept quiet. This wasn't what he had in mind when he came back.

Shion gasped and he felt it. It was inevitable now. He was hard and he groaned even louder, dragging it out as he punched the mattress. How could this happen? He could never face this pillow again! This pillow was tainted by sins, the kind of rabid lust that Nezumi fueled without even trying. He unzipped his pants.

A hand clasped around himself as he bit the pillow. He knew he didn't have to be quiet if he didn't want to, but he felt even worse about himself by hearing himself moan. He started touching himself. Something he didn't do often, simply because it was disappointing.

He closed his eyes and pretended it was Nezumi. Nezumi's hands were the hands touching his skin and his thumb was gliding over the head. Nezumi would kiss his neck and pin him down as he stroked, whispering things for only Shion to hear. He would be the one to bite his neck as he created a steady rythem, and Shion would arch his back underneath, wrapping their legs aroung eachother.

This was the part when Nezumi would whisper for him to keep calm. Perhaps he'd even call him a pet name, maybe even one that Shion would grow to loathe because of how his heart would jolt if Nezumi said it in public. He knew Nezumi well enough to know he would only taunt him with it.

His hand went faster and he felt something wet. He arched his back again.

Meanwhile, Nezumi was covering his mouth turned around, bent over. He was trying so hard not to laugh, but it was too much. At the same time something flickered in his chest and he slowly looked back over to Shion. It was dark and he could barely see, but breathing like that was unmistakable.

Mister third option was masturbating.

This was as informal as reuinions could get, and definitely not the ideal type, but there it was. Reality was very odd.

Shion moved against the bed and stretched his legs out, before gasping even louder. The pillow in his teeth had become wet with his own saliva, and before he could stop it, he was inhaling sharply.

"Ah...Nez-"

Nezumi's ears strained to hear it clearly. All of his focus was entirely on the next few seconds. He finished eating the doughnut in silence, as though it were popcorn and he were at the cinema.

"Nezumi..." it was airy and Shion gasped, rolling onto his back. His hand was completely wet and he felt so ashamed, but at the same time relieved. "Nezumi, I miss you...," he spoke to the blackness.

There it was. The chance he'd been waiting for. Nezumi swallowed the doughnut and strided across the floor, thankful for the inky blackness that surrounded them.

He grinned, amused.

"I missed you too,"

_**CRASH!**_

Shion screamed, rolling off the bed. His heart was out of his chest and he didn't know whether he wanted to laugh or cry. He hid his face and stayed down.

Nezumi kneeled beside him.

"HOW LONG WERE YOU RIGHT THERE? ANSWER ME!" Shion shouted, face completely red. He wanted to leap towards him and attack him, but his hands were dirty. Not that Nezumi would mind anyways. He put his hand on Shion's shoulder.

"Long enough," he said, before stroking it. "Long enough to know you missed me_ that_ much."

He let out a loud laugh. Shion only shook his head, clenching his fists. He was on his hands and knees.

"It's not funny! That's disgusting of you. **_You pervert_**!"

Nezumi shook his head, grinning widely. "Mr. Romance calls me the pervert... you should wash your hands."

Shion let out what sounded like a frustrated groan, or a strangled animal cry, much much much different from the groans he made before. He sounded annoyed.

"How could you?" He shouted, as a tear escaped his eyes. Nezumi sensed it as he heard his voice break, and he came towards Shion before pinning him down. Shion's breath stopped as Nezumi's lips collided with his.

He closed his eyes and almost let it continue before they snapped open and Shion angrilly pushed him off.

"You humiliated me." Shion said quietly "You weren't supposed to..."

"It's nothing to e ashamed of, " Nezumi said softly. Shion looked up at Nezumi, and although he couldn't see him very well, he had a feeling that his expression was serene. Nezumi's hand touched Shion's neck. Shion held his breath.

"Humans do these things. I've seen it myself. People see Eve onstage and try and make her theirs off of it. I've been sought after and demanded in services for sex. It's a disgusting trade," he said bitterly, before stroking Shion's skin.

Shion looked away. He didn't want to be the one to make Nezumi feel like that's all he was useful for. He trusted that Nezumi knew how he felt already, though.

Nezumi had leaned into his ear. His breath was hot as his lips rubbed into his earlobe, whispering.

"Out of every single person that has told me they've touched themselves because of me... you're the only one that I want to do it."

His eyes held a dimmed gaze to them. Shion lost his breath and Nezumi was smiling again.

Arms wrapped around him as Shion laughed, wrapping his legs around his waist. Nezumi was laughing too.

Reunited at last.

xoxoxoxoxox

((because I'm a cruel person, here's a tidbit: THE NEXT DAY.))

Karan was carrying a basket of laundry as she made her way to the washer. She greeted Nezumi. "It's nice seeing you again," She smiled, walking through the small hallway. Nezumi nodded. "I couldn't go another day without one of your delicous breads."

"I'm very glad you enjoy them," She said from the washroom. She began pulling clothes from the dryer.

"Are the pillows dry yet?" Nezumi asked. Shion, from the coffee table, clenched his fists as he overlooked electronic documents and proposals. Karan shouted "They are! Why, are you tired?"

"Oh yes, exhausted!"

Nezumi lied as he stood up and walked towards the room. Shion's bottom lip trembled as he glared, sliding his fingers to turn the pages on the touch screens. Nezumi returned with a pillow in hand, and a cheeky grin on his face.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you and Shion. I hope I'm not a burden!"

"Oh, you aren't. I couldn't thank you enough for keeping Shion safe!" Karan said, loading the clothes into the washer.

Shion looked over his shoulder out of curiosity. He didn't want to face that pillow, but Nezumi caught him and brought it up to his face, kissing it.

"_Oh, my fair prince, you've arrived too late_!" Nezumi said, imitating the voice of a blushing maiden. Shion cringed, eyes widening as he tried to yank the pillow away.

"It's not funny anymore!"

"_I cannot love thee! You lack the appeal of my new knight in shining armor_!"

"NEZUMI!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

and now it is the end. here you go Kris.

thank you for reading!


End file.
